


Askbox Fics [Hetalia]

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Series: Tumblr Askbox Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: Very short Hetalia fics brought over from tumblr. Probably won't be a lot of variety because I'm what the kids call a #basicbitch.





	Askbox Fics [Hetalia]

**Author's Note:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**   
>  _9 for GerIta, if you wanna?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- - -
> 
> 9\. things you said when i was crying

Ludwig’s hand was gentle and warm as he wiped away Feliciano’s tears. The scratch of callouses felt nice against his skin and he leaned into the touch. He liked when Ludwig was gentle with him, when he let Feliciano see his softer edges. It didn’t happen often, but when it did Feliciano cherished the moments dearly. 

“No more crying,” Ludwig said. He was speaking firmly, but his tone was not unkind. “What would the others say if they thought I’d hurt you?”

Oh, everyone knew that Ludwig would never really hurt Feliciano, and everyone knew Feliciano was a big cry baby. But Ludwig had trouble saying what he really felt, so Feliciano listened hard and heard the truth. He heard what Ludwig’s heart really wanted to say.

_“It makes me sad when you’re sad.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, or any of my other fics [please consider supporting my writing on Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/lesbianardodavinci)


End file.
